


For Science

by ficlicious



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Ficlets [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Genderfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within thirty minutes of meeting Bruce Banner, Toni has sex-ninjaed him into dragging her into the lab's awkwardly small storage closet and fucking her against the wall until she isn't sure if the rumbling that vibrates through her whole body is a growl from the Hulk swirling through his eyes, or the churning of the Helicarrier's engines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodiumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodiumn/gifts).



> I had [a random thought](http://allthemarvelousrage.tumblr.com/post/150266425406/random-brain-thoughts) and eventually did this. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Within thirty minutes of meeting Bruce Banner, Toni has sex-ninjaed him into dragging her into the lab’s awkwardly small storage closet and fucking her against the wall until she isn’t sure if the rumbling that vibrates through her whole body is a growl from the Hulk swirling in his eyes, or the churning of the Helicarrier’s engines thrumming through the hull at her back.

“I should stop,” Bruce pants into her shoulder, but his hips aren’t slowing at all, just keep pounding into her until she’s yowling like a cat and convulsing around him. “Heart rate is too high. Can’t risk the Hulk getting out.”

Toni seizes a handful of his thick, curly hair and yanks his head back until she can savage his mouth. “He fucks me like you,” she says, dark and ragged, “and he’s welcome to join any time he likes.”

Bruce groans, sudden, disbelieving, and Toni relishes the shock of fear and delight that runs through her when his cock swells and green starts to leach into his skin. “Come on, big guy,” she says, and sinks her teeth into his earlobe. She howls in sharp pleasure when he slams into her like he’s trying to fuck her apart, one, two, three thrusts, and he’s coming, a muted roar shaking loose that rattles the glass beakers in their boxes on the shelf.

It tips her over the edge again too. It’s the hardest and most satisfying orgasm she’s had in a long time, leaving her boneless and satiated under his weight. The green retreats, fading out of his skin tone, and he gasps and pants into her collarbone as she strokes through his sweat-damp hair with gentle hands.

“We can’t do that again,” he says, when he’s regained enough breath to form intelligible words. But he leans down to kiss her like the cure to gamma irradiation is located somewhere behind her tonsils. He slides a hand between them, to where he’s softening and slipping out of her, and brings her to a third, bone-melting orgasm with his clever fingers while swallowing her shrieks.

“We’re definitely doing this again,” Toni says a long time later, grinning and hazy and so thoroughly fucked she’s stupid with bliss.

He gives her a wry grin, one that does things to her well-abused lady parts as well as the heart Pepper insists she owns. “We probably will,” he says, then kisses her sweet and gentle, and helps her find her bra.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr [@allthemarvelousrage](allthemarvelousrage.tumblr.com)


End file.
